Optical fibers are commonly used to transfer light over given spans to provide illumination and for other light transmission applications. Small-diameter fibers of standard fabrication size are bundled in an array of fibers to deliver the desired optical output, and connectors for the bundled fiber arrays are required when the run of fibers has to span different sections or pieces of equipment. Conventional connectors typically are made of metal and consequently are bulky, heavy and costly. These typical connections also require extreme care to align each end of the mating fibers for efficient coupling of light across the connection. Existing applications may require drilling holes through the connector structures for retaining or anchoring them that may result in making them more susceptible to corrosion compromising the strength of the base structure. Another problem with existing types of connectors that are commonly available is they do not provide a high level of optical transmission or a uniform light distribution across the interface between the ends of the optical fiber bundles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a connector for optical fiber bundles that is small in size, light-weight, of low cost, resistant to corrosion, and provides a high level of optical transmission and uniform light distribution across the connector interface.